Summer Festival
by eraqus9
Summary: Wendy has strong feelings towards the pink haired dragon slayer and she wants to confess them to him at the summer festival! Will Natsu feel the same way for our young sky maiden!


_**Summer Festival**_

**Chapter 1 **

''N-N-Natsu-san, can i-i talk to u for a m-m-minute.. '' stuttered the young dragon slayer with a huge blush on her cheeks

''Sure Wendy'' grinned Natsu back at the young girl as he got off the stool at the bar ,and downed the rest of his drink before following her outside the guild hall

''So what did u wanna talk about Wendy?''

''ah..ah..ah..'' said Wendy with a blush covering her whole face

''Wendy are you ok your whole face is red?!'' asked Natsu worried

**''You can do this Wendy! You practiced this hundreds of times over at Fairy Hills just for this occasion.'' Wendy reassured herself inside her head.**

''Wendy are you getting a fever?'' asked Natsu as he placed his forehead on hers

''Your face feels pretty warm, you might be getting sick''

At this moment Wendy's mind went into overdrive as all the young dragon slayer could think of was how far apart there lips were from each other

''N-N-N-N atsu-sannn! shouted Wendy as she fell backwards with swirls in her eyes and a beat red face

''Oy Wendy! Wendy!'' was the last thing the young dragon slayer heard before she passed out

_**20 minutes later:**_

"ahhh'' yawned Wendy as she rubbed her eyes

''Well it looks like your up''smiled Natsu

''Natsu-san?'' said Wendy as she laid on a bed

The young dragon slayer rubber her eyes again and looked around to try see were she was at. She was surprised to see that she was in a fairly dirty room; there was clothes and other belongings all over the floor and on the furniture. Not unlike at her room at Fairy Hills which she kept pretty neat and tidy. What got her attention was a wall filled with fliers of the dragon slayer and exceeds past jobs, as well with a item or trinket of the job itself. Wendy kept looking around the small room were she was being kept until a thought came into her mind.

''THIS IS NATSU-SANS HOUSE!'' shouted the cute dragon slayer

''Whoa whoa Wendy calm down before you faint again''

''F-Faint?''

''Yeah,you fainted outside the guild while we were talking'' said the pink haired wizard

''I was really worried about you Wendy''

''R-Really? you were worried about me Natsu-san ?'' asked Wendy with a small blush spreading through her cheeks

''Of course I was! Your very important to me Wendy'' exclaimed Natsu

Wendy was stunned when she heard those words leave Natsu's mouth.

**''I-Im important to him?''** she inwardly told her self while a smile crept on her face

**''This is it Wendy! You can do it! Its now or never!'' she told herself**

''N-N-N-atsu-san ab-bout before I wanted to ask to see if y-you''

''Hmm what did u want to ask me?'' smiled back Natsu with that toothy grin

The young dragon slayer froze on her place with a huge blush on her face as she saw the pink haired boy in front of her

That smile always made her melt;ever since the Nirvana incident she had fallen deeply in love with the older dragon slayer. His compassion towards his friends and comrades, his determination to never give up and of course that gorgeous smile which he gave her after keeping his promise to her. She never could resist when he would flash her that smile.

''Weeeeeendy'' said Natsu in a sing song way to the young girl

''Heh?'' said the blunette as she was broken out of her thoughts

''So what did you want to ask me?''

''W-Well I-I''

**''You can do this Wendy!'' she inwardly said **

''W-would''

**''SAY IT!''**

''NATSU-SAN WOULD YOU GO TO THE SUMMER FESTIVAL WITH ME!'' yelled the small dragon slayer with her eyes shut

''Okay''

''H-Huh?''

''I said okay; I'll go to the summer festival with you tomorrow'' Natsu smiled at the small girl in front of her

''Y-You w-will?'' stuttered Wendy

''Yes'' Natsu said as he continued to smile

As soon as she heard that word leave his mouth, her head blew smoke out her ears and she passed out with sheer joy of what she just heard her crush say.

''W-WENDY! OY WENDY!'' yelled Natsu as he saw the cute dragon slayer passed out with a smile on her face

The last thing that ran through the young dragon slayers mind,before she fainted was the thought of how she would spend the summer festival tomorrow with her crush


End file.
